Once Upon a Time
by Kokoro Daisuke
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 UP!* Garfakcy disappears one day, and is never heard from again. Years and years have passed, but could Kharl have found him once again? *Kharl and Garfakcy POV, shounen-ai, mild yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

_

Their war was over. Peace had settled over the land. Life had returned to normal, gone back to the daily routines and boring evenings that everyone had missed so much. But not for me.  
  
My war had just begun. My own war, a war I fought eagerly, with passion, a war over something I loved so dearly.  
  
But this war of mine- it wasn't fought with sword and spear. It was fought with heart and mind. Body and soul. Every passing moment, inside and out, the battle raged on.  
  
I didn't want to lose. I wanted you to come home to me. I wanted to hold you again, kiss you again, just like I had before. I wanted it all so much.  
  
Maybe, just maybe I wanted too much.  
Garfakcy.  
  
Garfakcy.  
  
**My** Garfakcy.  
  
Nothing's the same without you.  
  
It's all empty.  
  
The meaning is gone.  


_

**Once Upon a Time**

  
The fighting had stopped. The sun had begun to shine again. We all began to smile again. One day you left. A short errand, you assured me.  
  
But that one day you left, you never came back.  
  
Of course I didn't know. It was just a small hold up. Or so I told myself. And so I waited. Waited. Watched that day turn to night, watched that night fade into the morning of a new day. Day passed over and over. Day turned to week. Week turned to month. Months and months passed, seasons changed, a new year came and still you were gone.  
  
And then one day I sat up and walked out the door.  
  
Just like that.  
  
Sometimes I wonder whether I remembered to lock up or not.  
  
Back then, I didn't care. My only thought was to find you.  
  
Town to town, city to city I traveled, searching. Asking anyone that passed if they had caught word of you. I spent long nights sitting in taverns, listening to the talk of travelers going over their conversations, sifting them for anything that could lead me to you.  
  
Chantel. Draqueen. Memphis. They were all the same. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
I wandered everywhere looking for you.  
  
No sign. No sign at all.  
Finally I returned home and cried.  
I doubt I had ever cried before.  
  
Everything was so quiet without you. Deathly quiet to be sure. No more sounds of the door flinging open in the morning, your voice calling me out of bed. No more cries of, "Gawd, look at this mess!" resonating down the halls. Nothing. It was so lonely.  
  
There were night where I lay awake, wondering if you ever knew. Wondering if you ever knew just how much I loved you, just how much I cared for you. I wondered whether you ever realized that sometimes at night I would kneel by your bedside and softly kiss you in your sleep. I wondered if you would still be here if I had let you know….  
"HEY! Watch where you're going!"  
  
I shook myself as a shrill human voice pulled me from my daydream. Looking down, I realized I had bumped into some kid as we passed on the street.  
  
"Sorry about that," I muttered, watching him vanish into the crowd. Humans could be so rude sometimes. I shook my head.  
  
All the while the market's crowd swirled about me, going from stall to stall, looking at all things the shop keepers had to sell. The sounds of store owners yelling about some new item or incredible bargain they had to offer, the dust flying up from the dry ground as people kicked it up and around you. It was the same scene every time I came to this place.  
  
Maybe it was because I was bored. Maybe it was because they had some interesting things for sale. Maybe it was because I was still looking for him.  
  
Even after all this time.  
  
I guess I just couldn't give up, even if finding him was impossible.  
  
It had been so long. Too long, in fact. His medication would have worn out by now. Once more time would have swept him away.  
  
I looked up once more. Maybe to avoid bumping into someone else. But probably just to scan the crowd.  
  
Several young men passed by me. If I remembered correctly (and I honestly hope I did), Garfakcy would probably be about that age by now. But none of them looked anything like him. I sighed.  
  
Impossible, I reminded myself, but there was no harm in hoping.  
  
Because sometimes optimism pays off. Just like it did just then.  
  
It was like something out of a fairy tale. Suddenly everything seemed so quiet. But not the frightening quite I had endured for so long. It was more a peaceful sort of quiet. The crowd seemed to thin, everything, everyone seemed to slow down for a moment.  
  
Beside one of the many stands that lined the dirt road, stood a boy with emerald green eyes. His hair, blonde, orange, and a chocolate brown all at the same time, was tied in a loose ponytail and fell easily down his back.  
  
It had to be him.  
  
It just had to be.  
  
The crowd thickened again. He turned and began to walk away, his thin frame almost melting back into the crowd.  
  
I almost shouted, almost found myself shoving through the masses of people to get to him.   
  
No! NO! He couldn't go! Not like this! Not like this…I had to know. I just had to…  
  
"GARFAKCY!!!"  
  
I couldn't explain why I cried out. I doubted he would ever hear me through this din. Blame it on desperation.   
  
But he heard me. He stopped for a moment and just stared in my direction.  
  
It had to be.   
  
_

To be continued...

_


	2. Chapter 2

"GARFAKCY!"  
  
That voice…it sounded familiar. That name, It sounded familiar, too. It was a name that I hadn't been called by in a long time.  
  
"GARFAKCY!"  
  
He was calling out to me again. I wanted to keep going, really I did, but that voice. I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't just keep walking. Somehow, I knew it would be unfair. So instead I stopped and turned around.  
  
I could see someone in the crowd coming this way. His soft lavender hair fell disobediently across his face as he tried to push his way through the crowd.  
  
His face. It was familiar.  
  
"Kharl-sama…"  
  
The words barely left my lips. I hadn't the strength to say more.  
  
It had to be him. It just had to be. Minus the white cape and the birds, of course.  
  
He had broken into a run. I stayed where I was, my feet anchored to the ground, unable to do anything but stare.  
  
I watched him, just like I always had before. My heart pounded inside my chest. I tried to make it stop, but it was no use.  
  
He almost tripped. Exactly how he used to, right down to how he stopped for a spilt second and dusted his pants off before he kept going again.  
  
I admit, I almost smiled. Almost, that is, before I consciously bit my lip and held it back.  
  
He was standing before me now, panting and out of breath.  
  
"Garfakcy…" he managed to say in between breaths. "Garfakcy…is that you?"  
  
He looked at me, almost pleading with his eyes. I couldn't move, couldn't say anything. It was impossible.  
  
Kharl-sama…Kharl-sama was here. He was here again, here to rescue me again like he had before. A numbing happiness washed over my body, I couldn't think straight, even if I tried. What seemed like an eternity passed. He didn't become impatient, even when I opened my mouth to say something and nothing came out.  
  
I could almost look him in the eye.  
  
It was a strange feeling.  
  
"K-Kharl-sama?" I finally heard myself answering. It was annoying to know that those were the most intelligent words that I could think of at that given moment.  
  
"Garfakcy…"  
  
He threw his arms around me, pulled me closer to him in a warm embrace.  
  
I didn't want him to let go.   


*

  
Garfakcy, Garfakcy, here, alive.  
  
I threw my arms around him, hardly able to hold back the tears of happiness that welled up inside of me.  
  
I pulled him closer. I didn't care how people stared. I had to know. I had to know if he was real.  
  
They had all been dreams before. All of them. All of them so wonderful, so happy there were times I woke up and tried to drug myself back to sleep. I wanted this dream to be real. Inside me, every part of me was silently begging for this to be real.  
  
His muscles tensed at my touch. It was like he was startled or nervous. I half expected him to push me away and scold me. But didn't. He didn't do anything but stand there and be real. Totally, undeniably real.  
  
I had the notion to right myself again and tell him how much I had missed him. Inside of me, I wanted him to tell me how much he had missed me right back. And then, right there, I wanted to kiss him and tell him how much I loved him.  
  
I hesitated, afraid that if I let go this reality would vanish.  
  
I hesitated a little too long.  
  
"Kaitin, Kaitin!" From somewhere behind me came the voices of a small flock of obnoxious children.  
  
"Oniisan, we've been looking for you almost…forever!"  
  
I could feel him pulling away from me as he turned to answer those voices.  
  
No! No!  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
It wasn't fair.  


*

  
"Oniisan, Mila told us to come get you…" I looked down at the little boy tugging on my pants. It was Ari. He called me his brother, but really, I wasn't. Or at least, not yet. Not yet. I looked back at Kharl-sama for a moment. Maybe never.  
  
"Oh goody," I muttered sarcastically. "Sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so come on, come on!"  
  
They reached up and took my hand, leading me away.  
  
I was unable to stop them from taking me. Once again I became numb, limp, unable to move on my own, being dragged away from my Kharl-sama. Being dragged away and unable to resist.  
  
"Mila says that when we bring you back she's gonna cut off your rear and feed it to the youkai!"  
  
"Really? I'd like to see her try it…" My response was half hearted.  
  
Youkai…  
  
I cast one last glance back at where Kharl-sama had stood. He had almost been swallowed up by the crowd, yet I could still see him staring back at me, looking at me, pleading.  
  
_"NO! Don't take me away…"_ I could hear myself screaming inside. _"Don't take me away…let me stay…please."_  
  
The pleas almost found their way out of my mouth, but were quickly deterred by a wave of childish giggles.  
  
"You're so funny, Kaitin!"  
  
"Ari's a lucky duck, he's got the best brother ever!"  
  
"I do, huh?" Small arms found their way around my leg, and I found myself hobbling down the street, trying to avoid stepping on the little leech that had attached itself to me. "Yeah, yeah, Kaitin's the greatest!"  
  
"Of course he is!"  
  
"The best ever!"  
  
Kaitin…somewhere between Kharl and the wooden doorway I was being hauled through, I had begun to hate that name. I had begun to hate the person.  
  
It wasn't me. Not at all.  
  
And I had just realized it.  
  
I watched him and hated him. He and Garfakcy weren't the same.   
  
He was the best brother in the world. He was the guy standing behind that stupid desk in the inn, the baby-sitter, everyone's friend. He was a pretender. He was my mask. He was my prison.  
  
Slowly, slowly he had pushed me away. Taken my place. Tricked me into not caring. Tricked me into thinking we were just the same.  
  
Lucky Kharl-sama was there…  
  
Ari playfully pushed me into a chair. Limp and numb inside, I fell into it. I could hear the other kids scurrying off somewhere, but Ari stayed, looking at me intently. "Who was that you were talking to, huh?"  
  
I stopped for a moment, trying to collect myself. For the first time in a long time, trying to _**be**_ myself.  
  
It was no use. Instead, Kaitin answered for me. "Just an old friend,"  
  
"Old friend?" Ari looked puzzled. Either that or he was being a little kid. "He didn't look old to me…"  
  
I sighed and began to explain. "I've known him for a very long time, and I haven't seen him in…"  
  
I stopped. The boy was hanging onto my every word.  
  
"…forever."  
  
"Oh….OKAY!" And with that, he scampered out the door and back to his friends. I could hear someone coming down the stairs."I'll come back later, okay? I hope your rear will be okay, Oniisan!"  
  
Kaitin.  
  
Kaitin.  
  
I would kill him.  
  
Together with Kharl-sama, I would kill him.  
  
Kill and be free.  
  
Laugh at my blood-stained knives. And be free.  
  
**To be continued…**  


*

  
On the next chapter: Angsty Kharl fluff, a tongue lashing from someone's girlfriend, and a whole lot of stuff explained. Maybe. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Where are you going? Can I come too? Or…or are you going to leave me here? Don't leave me…please don't leave me. I need you…_  
  
He was walking away. He had come back, and now he was leaving again. My legs shook, I couldn't follow after him. Instead, I felt my legs crumble from beneath me. Felt my body fall to the dusty earth.   
  
He cast a quick glance back at me, his green eyes so beautiful before he once more disappeared.  
  
He was gone. Gone again.  
  
Something wet streamed down my cheek. Something bitter and salty. Tears. Heh, tears. I was crying again. I had become so weak without him.  
  
I closed my eyes, begging them to put me to sleep once more, to let me dream something happy again.  
  
The last thing I saw was dozens of pairs of human feet.  


*

  
The footsteps drew closer, light and gracefully stepped. There was a creak. The last stair on the flight always creaked when someone walked over it.  
  
Just details I pick up, nothing more.  
  
The footsteps stopped for a moment a little whiles behind me, as if trying to fully take in the sight of who was sitting in the wooden chair in the middle of the room. Then suddenly, the light, graceful footsteps became loud and pounding stomps on the spotless floors.  
  
My doing, as it always was.  
  
"Where have you been ALL AFTERNOON?!" asked a very pissed voice.  
  
I didn't answer right away, but first took a moment to look at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:00.  
  
"WELL?! I was waiting for you!"  
  
I sighed and stood up shakily, turning to the girl who was glaring at me angrily and tapping her left foot. Her blue eyes could have burned a hole through my body.  
  
"I just went out for a little while, that's all, Mila."  
  
"AND?!"  
  
"And I met an old friend in the market. And we talked. And that's the entire truth." Mila sighed and shook her head. "I was hoping that we could take some time off tonight and go to the festival…" Then she gave me a quick hug and smiled. "But we CAN'T if you're out taking walks all day."  
  
The summer festival, of course. The reason why this town was so crowded in the first place. Tonight was the first night of the festival.  
  
I grinned and grabbed my broom out of the corner and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay, then."  
  
Nodding, she turned and disappeared up the stairs again.  
  
There was a heavy wooden 'CLONK' on the floor as the broom toppled to the floor and I collapsed into a chair. The floor was clean already – even I had to admit that. There really wasn't much else to do.  
  
It wasn't like with Kharl-sama, when there was always something to do, someone to pick up after. That man could single-handedly outdo a tornado.  
  
But, looking back, I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all…  
  
"Kharl-sama…"  
  
"ONIISAN!" The door was flung open, banging loudly against the wall and sending bits of plaster fluttering to the floor. I would have to clean that up later, otherwise people might complain.  
  
In the doorway stood Ari, out of breath, eyes wide, halfway between excitement and shock. He scampered over to me and began to tug on my arm.  
  
"Oniisan, oniisan, your friend's dead!"  
  
Friend? Kharl-sama?!  
  
"What do you mean?!" I asked, startled.  
  
"He's lying in the middle of the street! He's not moving! There's a lot of people!"  
  
He didn't have to pull me down the road this time. In fact, I found myself running down the street in less than a second.  
  
Kharl-sama hurt…or sick…in trouble. I couldn't bear the thought. I had to be there with him…I had to help him!  
  
My mind began to wander, the people passing me a blur. How many times had he needed me, called for me, and got no response? How many times did he fall ill without me there to help him?  
  
I felt strangely sick, disoriented. But I didn't stop.  
  
What Ari had deemed, 'lots of people' was actually about a dozen people grouped around Kharl-sama's limp form. I rushed over and knelt down by him.  
  
He was still breathing. He wasn't dead.  
  
"Kharl-sama…" Gently I lifted him from where he lay, turned, and carried him down the street.  
  
People stared as I passed, Kharl-sama cradled in my arms. Let them stare, let them wonder, as long as he was okay.  
  
I had to kick the door open to get inside. More plaster rained down onto the floor as Ari watched me wide eyed as I wordlessly paced up the stairs.  
  
There was a room open on the left side of the hall. Good.  
  
It was one of the smaller ones, with a window overlooking the soon to be fairgrounds. Small, but definitely better than nothing.  
  
Sighing with relief, I lay him down on the bed, pulling the sheets over him. There was a smile on my face all the while.  


*

  
_I could hear the floor creak as I tried my best to sep soundlessly towards where he lay in silent slumber. The moon was full, and it cast a silver glow across his beautiful, peaceful face. I felt my heart flutter as I stopped at his bedside, gazing down at him longingly.  
  
"I love you so much…more than you can ever imagine," I found myself whispering as I brushed locks of gold from his face. "I don't know how to tell you…I love you, Garfakcy. I love you."  
  
Slowly, without a second thought, I bent down and kissed him lightly.  
  
He stirred as I drew away and opened his eyes.  
  
"Kharl-sama?" He looked up at me, sitting up and yawning only slightly. It was so adorable. "What are you doing here?"  
  
I took a step back and sighed. I couldn't keep it a secret forever.  
  
"I came here to give you this…" I bent down and kissed him again, this time longer, harder, more passionately.  
  
He seemed nervous, uncertain for a moment. I almost kicked myself for doing what I did. But then he wrapped his fragile arms around me, holding me, and all my fears were suddenly eased.  
  
"I love you, Garfakcy…" I whispered. He looked up at me, trembling slightly and nodded.  
  
"I love you, too, Kharl-sama…"  
  
My heart fluttered. I reached out a hand to take him and hold him close.  
  
I was so close…then everything became dark. I was falling…  
  
Green eyes sparkled with fear and desperation as a small hand reached out for me. We were both falling. Falling apart, reaching for each other.  
  
I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
No! No! Can't you see? I need him! He needs me…don't…don't take us apart…  
  
Who I was speaking to, I wasn't sure. I was alone. Everything seemed so cold, so distant. I wandered the halls of my own home, but everything was so far away. So empty. For the first time the stone walls felt cold. I shivered.  
  
I could feel my shoulders shaking with something like fear and laughter. Emptiness and madness closed in around me. I laughed.  
  
"What's the point? What's the point anymore...?"  
  
My shoulders shook with unsuppressed laughter. There was a sword in my hand. A sword…it seemed so inviting. Such cold, unforgiving steel…  
  
I took the sword and plunged it into my heart. Red blood poured forth, dripping down my shirt, down the blade, onto the floor, collecting into puddles on the floor here and there.  
  
And still I laughed. Why should I care? What was there to go on for? They had all taken him away. All of them, taken him from me.   
  
I didn't care anymore…  


*

  
I opened my eyes. Where was the blood? Was this the after life?  
  
I sat up and looked around. Heaven looked a whole lot like an inn. I sighed and shook my head. I must have been dreaming.  
  
"Kharl-sama!"  
  
I looked around, searching for the person that spoke those all too familiar words. And there, there, just like I knew he would be, was Garfakcy, standing in the frame of the door. "It's a good thing you woke up. I was just about to leave…"  
  
"Leave?" From the window I could see the sun setting low in the sky. "Why would you be leaving at sunset?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"There's a summer festival tonight, and for the next two nights as well. I was going to go meet someone there."  
  
"I see…"  
  
"You should come once you're feeling better, okay?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" I muttered.  
  
He didn't say anything, just grinned in response. And just like that, he was gone, the door closed behind him.  
  
**To be continued...**  
In the next chapter: THe first night of the festival, more Kharl talking to himself, and other stuff that you should read because I said so. I CONTROL YOU, NOW, VIERREZ! Oh, wait, hold on a second...-_-; _


	4. Chapter 4

There were more people crowding the street at night then there had been this afternoon. They lined the streets, filled the air with shouts and laughter, flowed around me like water. So many people, all so happy. All so carefree…  
  
"Ooo, oniisan, look!"  
  
Ari tugged on my hand as he bounced excitedly back and forth, pointing up at the sky.  
  
Firecrackers had begun to shoot up into the air, exploding and scattering hundreds of colored embers across the night sky, bathing the street below in a rainbow of different colors. Ari was ecstatic, Mila just smiled. As for me, I found my thoughts drifting once more.  
  
The smell of ashes was so familiar.  
  
"Ari, don't you dare let go of Kaitin's hand," Mila warned, watching him bounce back and forth with excitement. "If you get lost, I'll kill you."  
  
"I won't…" he replied half-heartedly, his gaze still fixed on the skies above.  
  
Subconsciously I clasped his hand, but really, I had closed my eyes. Closed my eyes and tried to remember everything. The heat. The feeling of magic surrounding my body. Kharl-sama always there when I returned, smiling that care free smile he always wore. My heart melting, my pulse quickening, I told him whatever he needed to hear. And he would smile again. And I would blush and try to hide it.  
  
"I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat now, huh?"  
  
Children truly had the attention span of a flea.  
  
"Of course," Mila smiled, and I nodded in agreement. And so we found a stand selling roast corn and chicken and bought some.  
  
The night rolled on; games, food, the fireworks. People laughed, smiled. I laughed and smiled along with the rest of them. But somewhere deep inside of me, I couldn't understand why. Why was I lying on the outside? Smiles, laughter, they all meant happiness…a happiness I hadn't felt in a long long time.  
  
"Kharl-sama…"  
  
The energy people had possessed earlier in the night had faded, and many, including myself, soon found themselves simply sitting in the grassy fields watching the fireworks.  
  
They were amazing. And amazingly loud, but somehow, my attention wasn't focused on the light show in the sky.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, I could see fireflies. They had come with the summer. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. They looked like water lights, or maybe faeries.  
  
_"I wonder if he ever finished Left Beast…"_  
  
"Kaitin?"  
  
I shook myself out of my trance and looked up. Mila was there, looking back at me and smiling. "Hm?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Ah…nothing. Nothing really." I never realized how badly you could lie with so little words. "Just dazed, I guess."  
  
I was lying. I was lying so much.  
  
My gaze slowly passed from her deep blue eyes to Ari's sleeping figure curled up between us, then back again.  
  
All of this. All of this was a lie.  


*

  
"What in the name of…?" I rubbed my eyes and slowly walked to the window. Where in the hell did all this noise come from? I was alone in this room, and yet sounds of every kind imaginable filled my ears. Footsteps, people, crashes, laughter, crickets, fireworks.  
  
Looking down at the street below, I quickly remembered.  
  
The festival. I chuckled and shook my head. I never could remember anything. Somehow, I knew Garfakcy would have a fit if he found out I had almost forgotten.   
  
Heading for the door, I put on a light jacket and a pulled a hat on to cover my ears. There weren't many humans out there who took kindly to youkai in these days.  
  
Not like they ever had in the first place.   
  
There were so many people out on the streets that night. People everywhere, it was almost intimidating. None the less forth I walked, my eyes searching the crowd for him.  
  
They were shooting more fireworks into the air. Glittering and sparkling, they captivated the masses, and even managed to grab my attention for a split second.  
  
"Looking for someone special?" a female voice piped up from beside me.  
  
My gaze came back to this earth, and I looked in the direction the comment had come from. Sitting there in a booth was an girl, an amused smile painted across her face.  
  
"Possibly," I replied. The grin on her face only widened. Humans could be such frightening creatures.  
  
"I thought so!" she smiled, her soft brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "So many people fall in love here…it's so romantic!"  
  
"Sure…okay…" I muttered. I had stopped paying attention to the human, and was instead examining the pieces of jewelry she had spread out on a velvet cloth. Necklaces, earrings, bracelets, all made out of delicate silver, most with small stones set in them.  
  
A particular necklace caught my eye.  
  
It was a thin chain, with, unlike many of the other trinkets, no stone set into it. Instead there was a small glass bottle attached to it, filled with some sort of dust.  
  
"What's this?" I asked. She shook herself from her fantasy world and looked at the necklace.  
  
"Oh, that?" That smile of hers was beginning to become slightly irritating. "It's silver, like everything else here. And the little bottle is filled with ashes from the firecrackers."  
  
I gave her a skeptical look. She ignored me and kept on talking.  
  
"The fireworks here are famous, people say that their ashes are a sign of a burning love. Oh, wow, I think that's the last one, too! Gee, those things go really fast…"  
  
I looked down at it…perfect.  
  
I reached into my jacket pocket, hoping I had remembered to bring some money with me. Luckily I had.  
  
The girl gladly accepted the coins and put them away in a small metal box, muttering something about 'O-KA-NE,' then proceeded to wrap the necklace up in a velvet box. And after I had promised myself I wouldn't buy anything...  
  
"I hope you have good luck with your love!" she smiled as she handed it to me. I simply shook my head and walked off. Humans were such strange creatures, indeed.  


*

  
"Oniisan…" Ari tugged at my sleeve and looked at me sleepily. "I…think I'm getting…sleepy. Can we go home now?"  
  
"Sure," I smiled, turning and shaking Mila awake. "Hey…wake up…you don't want to get left behind."  
  
"Hm?" She blinked sleepily and gave me a soft punch. "You wouldn't do that…"  
  
"I don't know, I just might have," I grinned as we stood and turned home.  
  
The streets were still crowded, even at this late hour. It was amazing.  
  
I looked around. Some people looked like they were drunk, others seemed just to excited to turn home, and then…  
  
Then, standing there, looking at me, was Kharl-sama.  
  
I stopped for a moment.  
  
"Mila…you can go home without me…there's still something I want to see," I muttered softly, pressing Ari's hand into hers.  
  
"Okay…just don't come back too late or I'll have to do something mean to you," she replied. I nodded.  
  
They kept walking. I, on the other hand, had turned in the opposite direction and began walking towards him.  


*

  
"A little late, aren't you?"  
  
There, standing before me, hands on his hips, was Garfakcy. He glared at me irately, just like he always used to do.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said," he replied, his expression softening slightly as he yawned. "It's kinda late and…unlike you, us humans need sleep."  
  
I smiled. It was an embarrassed smile, to be sure, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Sorry about that…"  
  
"It's okay. I think I could live."  
  
"That's good to hear. You don't know how crushed I would be if you died."  
  
We both laughed, slowly pacing down the emptying streets. We laughed, but I knew it was true.  
  
I couldn't live without him.  
  
The fireworks still lit the skies, yet some of the booths were beginning to lock up. It must truly have been late.  
  
"Garfakcy?" I stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
I stopped. The words were all choked up inside of me. I swallowed, unsure of what to say, what to do next. I could feel my heart pounding, as slowly, I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"It's been so long…"  


*

  
  
"I know…" I barely managed to stammer. Somewhere behind me, he sniffled and pulled me closer, as if I were a stuffed bear. I could feel the lukewarm droplets that were his tears splash onto my neck, wrenching something violently inside of my heart.  
  
He had never cried in front of me. Never. Feeling, seeing, hearing him weep simply broke my heart.  
  
"Tell me…tell me why you never came back…"  
  
I stiffened and took in a quick breath. Why didn't I come back…why?  
  
Quickly my shackles tightened around me as once again I lost control.  
  
Don't tell him…not yet. Don't gamble away all you have here.  
  
I was so weak.  
  
I gave in.  
  
"I-I don't know…I don't know." I muttered. "I guess I found something here…"   
  
"But what?" he pried, refusing to let me go.  
  
I shivered, uncertainty brimming over inside of me.  
  
Just tell him…tell him… something inside of me urged. I was too weak to fight it.  
  
Slowly, reluctantly, I pulled away and turned to face him, holding my left hand out in plain sight.  


*

  
I could have begged him not to go, begged him to let me hold him like this forever.  
  
But I didn't. Instead, as he pushed me away, gently released him. Only to wish I hadn't at all.  
  
Somehow, my hand found its way into my pocket, gently holding the box, wondering when I would get the chance to give it to him.  
  
He turned and looked at me, precious emerald eyes sparkling with sorry, pained tears and stern solemnity. He held out his hand and gave a deep sigh.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kharl-sama…"  
  
At first I couldn't see what he was apologizing for.   
  
But then, then more firecrackers shot into the air, bathing the ground in a beautiful golden light.  
  
And there, glittering on his finger, was a ring.  
  
**To be continued...  
**

*

  
On the next chapter: Angst self mutilation, a sappy scene, and the real truth...   
  
Author's Note: Heh, heh, guess who the random girl was! 


	5. Chapter 5

He was walking away…he was leaving.  
  
No one was taking him. He was leaving on his own will. I didn't make a move to follow him, I didn't call out. I just watched him walk away, my hand drawing that small velvet box out of my pocket. Fingers slowly ran over its soft fabric, slowly, mournfully opened its lid.  
  
Inside, the chain still remained perfectly laid out on its tiny cushion of cloth. Hastily I pulled it out, clutched it tight in my in hands and closed my eyes. But I didn't cry. Tears seemed so futile now…  
  
_"Garfakcy…  
  
Garfakcy…my Garfakcy…  
  
Why?"  
  
He stumbled through the door that day, his tiny hands clutched desperately over his chest, blood seeping from in between his fingers.  
  
"Garfakcy!"  
  
Quickly I was at his side, kneeling down and gently prying away his hands to examine the wounds.  
  
They were deep, frighteningly deep.  
  
Suddenly vicious anger blazed inside of me. Who had done this to him? Who would dare do this to him? Who would dare lay a finger, more or less a knife, on him?  
  
My mind was a whirlwind of emotions as I hastily sat him down, whispering words of reassurance to him. I knew it was probably in self defense. I knew that chances are they were dead by now, or at least dying. But still…  
  
"What happened?" I asked, keeping a calm, collected mask over myself as I found ointments and bandages.  
  
"D-damn…humans…" he stammered, coughing. "I hope they're all burning…"  
  
Green eyes, glinting with a sort of anger and hurt pride, watched me intently.  
  
"You're going to need to take your shirt off," I muttered matter-of-factually. He looked at me for a moment, didn't protest, but hesitated none the less, before slowly pulling it over his head, muttering curses all the while.  
  
I didn't know whether to sigh wistfully or shake my head.  
  
And then, as he tossed the bloody, black mess to the ground, I slowly, gently began to wrap the bandages around him.  
  
_ His form had disappeared behind the buildings and stands once more. He was gone. After all that, after all we had been through, he was leaving me. Did he know what he was doing to me on the inside?  
  
Did he care?  


*

  
"Ah…ah…AH…!"  
  
The light of the new morning streamed eagerly through my window, making freshly spilled blood glisten so beautifully in the dawn. I laughed, took up the already bloodied knife, and slashed at myself again, wincing only slightly as steel tore through flesh.  
  
Blood splattered onto the fake white sheets, washing them, cleansing them of all the lies, all the masks, revealing the true, pure black beneath it all.  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU?!" I screamed all the while, ripping, tearing, slashing away at myself. Inside of me, he cried out in pain as my knife slashed through my flesh and his heart.  
  
"STOP IT!" he cried in response, on his knees before me, begging.  
  
"I hate you…" was all I could manage to say in reply, drawing nearer again, plunging the blade into his gut.  
  
Blood streamed down my arms, through my fingers, drying around the hilt of the knife.  
  
"I hate you and your lies…you and all the things you've done to Kharl-sama!" For a split second I could only wonder if anyone else could hear me. I didn't care. Inside my mind, all I could see were those violet eyes.  
  
So painful.  
  
So painful.  
  
Their gaze hurt so much.  
  
I looked into the mirror. The sheets of my bed were stained with crimson red, jagged slashes crossed my arms, my legs, my chest. It didn't hurt…no, I didn't feel a thing…  
  
He faltered, fell at my feet, blood seeping from his chest and forming puddles around my boots. Slowly, slowly, I clenched the knife and drew closer, holding my breath. There was silence, nothing but the sound of footsteps in my mind.  
  
And laughter. Crazed, amused laughter.  
  
He was laughing as he sat up, blood still flowing freely from the gaping wound in his chest. Smiling, he stared at me, I could feel bloodied fingertips touch my face. It was so real…  
  
I screamed and lashed out at him once more. The blow was weaker. The pain was dulled, my vision blurred.  
  
Somewhere inside of me, I could hear another stifled scream of pain, outside I could hear footsteps.  
  
The room swam, my finger loosened the grasp on the knife as I fell. Everything was so blurry…  
  
The sound of the door being thrown open, Mila's frightened shriek, it was all so far away. The world was a swirl of colors as she rushed to my side, my skin totally numb to her touch as she gently lifted me from the floor where I had fallen.  
  
All I could hear was that laughter…his words chilled me.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? My lies are your lies, too…we are one in the same…"  
  
No, NO, NO! We weren't the same…we weren't the same…  
  
"I would never lie to Kharl-sama…" The words left my lips, soft and slurred. "It hurts too much…"  
  
"Kaitin?!" Mila cried, shaking me, but I was already too far gone. "KAITIN?!"  
  
No…no, that's not my name. That's not my name…it's Garfakcy. Garfakcy. Just Garfakcy…  


*

  
I looked around the room one last time, letting a heavy sigh escape me. Nothing was left behind everything packed up.  
  
Everything? I reached into my pocket, my hand meeting what money I had left. Yes, everything.  
  
There was no more point in staying. He had something here…no more room for me. It was okay…really.  
  
I was content with watching from afar…really I was.  
  
Or at least, that's what I kept telling myself. That's what I wanted to believe. But then…  
  
My hand gently, desperately clutched my heart.  
  
…then why this pain?  
  
BANG!  
  
I jumped backwards, stumbling and tripping over my own feet, landing in a heap on the old wooden floor.   
  
There, glaring at me, was that girl I had seen Garfakcy with earlier. Her face was red with cried tears, her eyes shone with resentment and rage.  
  
"You!" she cried, stomping angrily towards me. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
I stared at her for a moment, still trying to recover from the fall and the scare I had taken. She was wearing a ring on her finger as well…figures.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I replied, trying to restrain the pain inside of me as I slowly sat up.  
  
"You know full well what I'm talking about, you bastard!" she hissed. "MY Kaitin's unconscious right now! Unconscious from all the blood that spilled from wounds he put there! Dozens of them!"  
  
I tried my best to remain indifferent…tried, tried, tried…  
  
She had begun to cry again, her words broken apart and strewn about the room. "H-he mentioned…he mentioned a Kharl…I just want to know what happened…"  
  
"And how do you know I'm this Kharl he spoke of?" I asked, making my way towards the door. She jumped in front of me, refusing to move.  
  
"Ari…that little boy downstairs…he said your name was Kharl. He told me you were an old friend of Kaitin's…"  
  
"And you believe a child?"   
  
She nodded and sniffled.  
  
My façade was slipping away, giving way to what lie beneath. I took another step towards the door, her eyes fixed on me the entire time. I stopped, unsure of what to say next. My hand reached for the door knob, and finally, finally I turned to her and let the words flow forth.  
  
"I did nothing…nothing but fall in love with him…"  
  
She moved, but not without glaring daggers at me. I opened the door, but only an inch before I stopped myself for a split second.  
  
"May I speak to him before I go?"  
  
She did nothing but nod and point at a door down the hall.  
  
"Thank-you," I muttered, slowly pushing the door open.  
  
The scent of his blood met me there. Bloodstains on the floor, on the bed, all I could see was blood.  
  
Blood.  
  
But Garfakcy was gone…  


*

  
My arms covered in bloodied bandages, a kitchen knife hidden underneath my vest…I must have been quite a sight to all those who passed me on the street.  
  
"You…!"  
  
I faltered for a moment…were they calling out to me? No, no, I shook my head and kept going.  
  
"In the bandages…come over here for a moment. It isn't nice to ignore people!" They were calling out to me. But who? I stopped and turned to see a girl standing across the street from me. Her violet eyes reminded me of Kharl-sama.  
  
"The stars have said interesting things about you…you wouldn't mind having your fortune told, now would you?"  
  
Fortune telling…I still couldn't see how people could make any living at all off of it. All scams.   
  
"It won't be long…and its free of charge…"  
  
"Than why offer?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I told you already!" she replied, looking ready to step on my toe. Or something like that. Probably didn't know I had a knife with me. "The stars said interesting things about you…"  
  
I opened my mouth to object once more, but before I could, I found myself inside the small stand.   
  
There was another girl, older that the first, seated at a small table. I saw no cards with her, nor a crystal ball or anything of the sorts.  
  
"You wouldn't want to tell my fortune by reading my palms…" I muttered, holding up a hand wrapped in bandages.  
  
"We do nothing of the sort." the girl at the table, replied. She didn't raise her voice, but she looked pissed off nonetheless. "Stop assuming."  
  
The other girl behind me giggled.  
  
"Then what do you do, then?" I asked.  
  
She smiled cheerfully yet mysteriously. "The human spirit betrays more than it thinks it does…"  
  
I was shoved gently into a chair facing her, a cheerful smile on her face all the while. Taking my hands, she closed her eyes.  
  
"You've lived longer than you should have…you've cheated time…"  
  
I took in a quick breath. She continued.  
  
"You want to return to the truth, as does your heart…"  
  
She was right…she was all too right.  
  
"In the near future, you will. But…"  
  
She stopped, her eyelids fluttering, as if she was seeing something terrible or fantastic. I watched her intently.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But it will claim your life…by the new moon, you will be dead."  
  
"And the new moon comes around the day after next!" the younger girl smiled, holding up a pocket calendar.  
  
"Silence, Hisoka! You're distracting me!" She released my hands for a moment and gave the girl a solid whack over the head.  
  
"Ite! Cho, that hurrrt!!!"  
  
A deadly glare and the girl was silenced.  
  
"Excuse the interruption…" she smiled at me again and resumed. "As I was saying, by the new moon you will be dead. But you will die by the side of the one you love most…"  
  
My hands came down hard on the table. It didn't take long for what the girl had told me to sink in.  
  
Dead? In two days? I did not trust these fortune tellers, but somehow their predictions struck a sour note with me. More so than usual.  
  
"Thank-you very much for your time!" Hisoka smiled, holding up a dish of small candies. I silently refused and made my way for the door.  
  
Dead in two days…by Kharl-sama's side...  
  
_To be continued_...  
  
**Author's Note:**: That be our last cameo for this fic...the fortune tellers are my IRL friend, Pie, and the wonderful Hiso-chan! *waves* Hiya, peoples! XD 


	6. Chapter 6

My steps seemed a deal more hurried as I found myself walking, no, more like jogging through the marketplace that afternoon.  
  
The scent of sweet blood still hung about me, bringing to mind once more the sight of that crimson red on pure white.   
  
He had let his own blood…I couldn't understand it.  
  
Why, my Garfakcy, why?  
  
Is there something locked up inside of you? Will you tell me?  
  
Please?  
  
I stopped for a moment, an unfamiliar sound meeting my ears. The sound of leaves beneath my feet.   
  
I probably hadn't been paying attention, otherwise I would have realized I had left town and wandered into the forest.   
  
"Kharl-sama…?" a voice softly asked.  
  
I looked up to see Garfakcy sitting underneath a tree, his eyes wide in a sort of weak disbelief. His cheeks were pale, and at first I was confused. Confused, that is, until I saw the kitchen knife he was clutching, the trickles of blood running down his hands.  
  
"I-I didn't think you'd still be here…" he stammered, his voice weak. "I thought you would have left…"  
  
I ignored his words for the time being and sat down beside him, taking his hands in mine. The blood dripped onto the fabric of my clothing, staining it a crimson red.  
  
"What was all this for?" I asked intently, worry wrought about my face. He pulled his hand from me and looked away.  
  
"Because I'm a bastard, that's why," he replied resolutely. "A lying bastard." Taking the knife up once more, he sliced another deep gash into his forearm, his eyes narrowing with the sudden pain.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. I'm a lying bastard…" He looked up at me, his shoulders shaking with suppressed tears. "Nothing but a lying bastard that hides behind this damn mask…!"   
  
Before I could react, before I could stop him, he drew the blade violently across his cheek.  
  
"Garfakcy!" Unsure of what else to do, I desperately snatched the knife away from him. He raised his palm slowly to his face, as if to stop the bleeding, then crumbled into my open lap.  
  
"Kharl-sama, I'm so sorry…so sorry…"  
  
"Sorry for what?" I asked gently. "You've done nothing wrong…"  
  
Somewhere inside me told me I was lying. A little voice some people called their conscious. I ignored it.  
  
"I'm so sorry I never came back…I would have really, I would have…"  
  
I set the knife down as suddenly my lap was dampened with cried tears.  
  
"I missed you…I missed you so much. I tried to come back, but they kept me here…they bound me here, Kharl-sama…."  
  
An impromptu anger, hot as lightning flashed through my mind. They kept him here? Bound him here?   
  
"Who's they?" I whispered softly to him. His first few words were muffled and incoherent, but soon he looked up at me, wiping the tears and the blood away.  
  
"All of them…the humans. I got hurt and they found me…they called me traitor. A damned demon lover. They blamed me for all that had happened, all the lives they had lost to the youkai. They wouldn't let me go. They bound me here…"  
  
Weakly he held out his wrists, and around them, two silver chains.   
  
Wide-eyed, I stared. I couldn't believe I hadn't felt it before. Those two thin coils pulsed with so much magic…I couldn't believe I hadn't sensed it.  
  
"I tried to leave so many times…I couldn't, Kharl-sama, I couldn't. I couldn't survive outside of this town. Every time I collapsed, and every time they brought me back…"  
  
I didn't realize when it first had happened, but I soon found myself holding him close, protectively, softly stroking his hair as if trying to soothe him.  
  
"They forgot my name…they gave me a new one. It took me over. I tried to fight it, but it took me over…"  
  
By this time his shoulders shook violently with sobs. I held him tight, stroking him, whispering words of reassurance to him.  
  
"It's okay…it's okay…" I told him. "I'll take you away from here, I swear I will…"  
  
Damn them. Damn them all…how could they do such a thing to him. My Garfakcy, how could they hurt him like this? How DARE they hurt him like this…  
  
So many emotions blurred my vision. I don't know why, maybe in defiance, maybe because suddenly I lost my self-control, maybe because I just needed something I had missed for so long. I don't know, but right there, right then, I pulled him to me and kissed him.  


*

  
It startled me when first he drew me nearer to him and pressed his lips to mine, but it didn't take long before I began to wish he would never let go. It was, after all, what I had wished for most all this time.  
  
In return I wrapped my arms around him, a silent plea to hold me here forever, to trap me in his embrace. And just like that, I felt something die inside me, felt the claws that had grasped me, torn away at my flesh for so long slowly loose and fall away.  
  
He was gone, he was gone, he was really gone this time.  
  
And with his death, all those forbidden thoughts I had locked up inside of me were freed once more.  
  
"I love you…" The words rolled off of my lips so easily now as we reluctantly pulled apart. And he smiled that carefree smiled of his and looked at me, his violet eyes sparkling in the failing light.  
  
"I love you, too, Garfakcy."  
  
Those words…they had killed him. They had killed him.  
  
My hands shaking, I held him tight, happiness brimming over inside of me, spilling onto the floor like puddles of my crimson blood.  
  
"Kharl-sama…"  
  
The blood truly was beautiful in the coming dusk, glistening like rubies. So beautiful…so beautiful…  


*

He had fallen asleep, and there I was, cradling him gently, my fingers slowly running over the soft silk of his face, saddened that it had been so marred by his own knife. But it was okay. The scars, the cuts, I could heal. But as I cast a stray glance at those chains around his wrists, and suddenly I was uncertain.  
  
Uncertain that I could remove them.  
  
They held so much magic within them. They were not of human make, of that I was certain.  
  
Leaning my full weight on the tree behind me, I let out a sigh. I never thought I would see my Garfakcy bound by chains such as these. I slowly examined them – thin silver, delicately braided, kept on with a small metal clasp apiece. Quite unassuming to be sure.  
  
Unassuming, but that didn't make them any less sinister.  
  
Gingerly I took his hand in mine and closed my eyes, focused myself. They would come off. They would, I told myself resolutely. Just like that they would fall away.  
  
Maybe I had blinded myself with confidence, for soon I felt something pushing me away. The image of poisonous green eyes flashed in my mind. Scared the hell out of me to be sure. _"Stay back, he's still mine…"_  
  
_"No, he's my Garfakcy, mine, do you hear me?!"_ I replied, fighting back with all my power. _"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_  
  
It was to no avail. This magic, it was far from human make. It was far beyond my powers, and I couldn't fight it.  
  
I swore to myself and clenched my eyes shut, angry and frustrated. I would free him, no matter what. Even if these chains still bounds his wrists, I would free him.  
  
"Kharl-sama?"  
  
I opened my eyes as I felt something stir in my arms. Garfakcy blinked up at me sleepily, and I forced a smile despite the anger that still bubbled within me.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
I looked back at him for a moment, not daring to speak. His emerald green eyes glittered in the fading daylight, and I gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"They won't come off, Garfakcy…" I whispered, grabbing him and holding him tightly.  


*

  
They won't come off…it didn't take long for those words to register in my head. They wouldn't come off. I was trapped here. Trapped in this hell, destined to live, to die. And die without Kharl-sama.  
  
With his arms around me, making me so warm, I almost refused to believe. Such a contradiction. It was like some fairy tale gone wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. It couldn't end like this.  
  
"Kharl-sama…" I breathed, the words catching in my throat. "I-I…"   
  
"Come, Garfakcy…" he graciously interrupted, slowly releasing me and standing up. His face was wrought with painful decision as he offered me his hand. "I'll take you home…"  
  
Shakily reaching up, he pulled me to my feet, then turned and wordlessly led me down the path and back into town.  
  
It was so quiet, neither of us dared speak, hardly even dared to breath. Like a child he squeezed my hand tightly, making sure that I was still there. Still trapped in my own disbelief, I answered by holding on tighter, trying to tell him, tell myself that somehow everything would come together.   
  
_And they lived happily ever after._ That how everything had to end. Like in the fairy tales, in those childish bedtime stories everything had to end that way. It all had to end like that. Happily ever after.  
  
But then he stopped, let go of my hand and looked at me. I stole a quick glance to where we stood – in front of that damned inn.  
  
"Sleep well…" he whispered, bending over and laying a soft kiss on my cheek. Hesitantly I nodded as we both stepped inside.  
  
It was all quiet. Everyone had retreated to their rooms. I saw the door open a crack, the soft light of a candle coming from Mila's room, but utterly ignored it all. Lying down on my bed I closed my eyes, listening to Kharl-sama's footsteps outside in the hallway, the gentle closing of his door.  
  
Slowly I felt myself sink into darkness, into some tormented half sleep.  
  
I could still feel all the conscious thoughts pass through my head, though my body was limp and unmoving.  
  
Bound here…until I died. Fading, wasting away, dying, like the rest of them. Here. Alone. Without Kharl-sama…  
  
Trapped in this hellhole with these damned humans…until I died.  
  
No, no, I couldn't let that happen.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I bolted up, sweat streaming down my face. I looked around, shrouded by darkness, save the sparse light that shone from a thin sliver of a moon. Walking to the window I gazed down at the street. Empty, cold, still. Empty, that is, save the silhouette of Kharl-sama, staring up at my window, eyes wrought with mourning, a small bag thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"No you don't…" I muttered to myself, turning from the window, throwing a coat on as I pushed the door open and hastily trotted down the hallway.  
  
The stair creaked as it always did as I stepped down from it. My hand was on the door, ready to throw it open and run to Kharl-sama. That was when I heard another creak and the sound of Mila's voice behind me.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked. Her voice was flat but wavering, as if she was trying to restrain all the emotions inside.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, slowly turning the knob.  
  
"I thought so…" she muttered, looking away from me. "What do you want to say to Ari, Kaitin?"  
  
I took in a short breath and hesitated for a moment. "Tell him Kaitin's dead. Tell him he's gone. Forever."  
  
Then, hastily, I pulled the ring off of my finger and threw it to her feet. She stared at me for a moment, then bent down and scooped it up. Blue eyes sparkling with tears, she opened her mouth to speak. But I didn't care as I pushed the door open and walked outside. Making sure it was shut behind me, I broke into a run down the street towards him.  
  
"Why the hell are you trying to leave without me, Kharl-sama?" I asked stopping beside him.  
  
"Garfakcy?" He stopped in his tracks, startled, a priceless expression of sweet surprise on his face. I nodded. "Garfakcy, you can't come, you'll…"  
  
"Die?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah…you'll die," he replied slowly. "And…I couldn't live with myself if I let you die…"  
  
"Shut-up." I clapped my hand gently over his mouth and leaned nearer to him. "I'm only human, remember? I'm doomed anyways…"  
  
Drawing my hand away, I paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his still adamant yet confused expression, then I kissed him.  
  
I felt one arm slowly encircle my waist as he pressed something into my free hand. Breaking away, I looked to down to see a small bag of ashes in my open palm.  
  
I looked up at him, opening my mouth to say something to him, but stopped. I knew exactly what he was saying. Fingers trembling as I clumsily undid the knot, I was met with the long forgotten scent of ashes. The blackened powder slipped through my fingers easily as once again I felt that feeling of magic surrounding my body. I clenched my eyes shut, savoring the fleeting moment as Kharl-sama draped his arms over my shoulders and whispered,  
  
"Welcome back, my Garfakcy…"  


*

  
"Kharl-sama!"  
  
The sound of the door being mercilessly flung open rang in my ears. I closed my eyes tighter and pulled the blankets over my head, silently begging for that one last hour or so of sleep.  
  
"Kharl-sama, wake up, it's past noon already!"  
  
The blankets were easily yanked away, and I rolled over to see Garfakcy staring irately down at me. Softly I smiled…just like before. Everything would be just like before…my wish had finally come true.  
  
"Good morning, Garfakcy," I grinned, sitting up and slowly getting out of bed. "Did you sleep well?" Quickly seizing the moment, I leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Or maybe…not quite just like before. It was okay.  
  
"Ah…yes," he replied, turning, assuming I hadn't seen that sudden flush of rose wash over his cheeks.  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
He nodded slowly, then walked briskly back to the door.  
  
"I'm going to go make something for us to eat," he muttered between raking gasps for breath. I watched, worried as his hand, delicate and trembling, pushed the door open.   
  
"Garfakcy…" I whispered as I listened to his footsteps echo off of the stone walls. "Please…"  
  
Hurriedly I dressed, then, sweeping away all the loose papers and layers off dust from a bookcase, began throwing books aside, searching. For what, I wasn't sure, but I knew I would know it when I found it.  
  
How long I searched, I wasn't sure.  
  
Books rained down onto the floor, falling open, their covers slamming the floor, the sound of their pages flying open ringing in my ears.  
  
Glancing quickly to the cover of one, I smiled gratefully. This was it.  
  
Slowly stepping down, I cast a sidelong glance to the piles of books lying on the floor, dust swirling around them like some strange smoke. Garfakcy would have a fit if he saw any of this.   
  
Tucking my precious find, a book on magic charms, under my arm I slowly opened the door. Only to hear a fit of violent coughing from the kitchen.  
  
"Garfakcy!"  


*

  
My hands slapped the cold stone of the floor, a worthless attempt to keep myself from falling. My chest ached so, my head hurt, my vision swam. I hated this feeling of weakness – this feeling I couldn't chase away as violent coughs wracked my body.   
  
Curled up on the ground, I clenched my eyes shut. It had been like this before…all those times I had tried to escape before, they all ended just like this.  
  
A day had already passed. Was I truly dying?  
  
I shook my head desperately. Fortune-telling? I still didn't believe in any of it. It was all a guessing game, all lies and deception…  
  
And yet no matter how many times I told myself this, I couldn't help but feel that fear, that shadow of a doubt inside of me. It hurt so much…I don't want to die…  
  
"Garfakcy!"  
  
I had heard his hurried footsteps in the hall…Kharl-sama. I tried my best to smile as I felt his arms lift me from where I lay and gently sit me up.  
  
"Garfakcy, please…" he whispered, hugging me tightly. "Don't overwork yourself. You need to rest…"  
  
"R-rest?" I stammered as he drew away, a hint of a smile on his face. He nodded slowly, then scooped me up and whisked me down the hall. Towards his bedroom.  
  
I frowned for a moment. This weakness…I hated it so much. And yet it only grew as Kharl-sama cradled me gently in his arms. I shook my head and sighed. But how could I hate this wonderful feeling, so warm and comforting, his sweet smile driving away my fears?  
  
He reached out for the door, and with a bit of fumbling, managed to push it open. Softly he lay me down on his bed, then turned swiftly and closed the door behind us.  
  
"Garfakcy, I've wanted to give this to you for a while now…" he muttered, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small velvet box. Sitting up, I watched as he lifted a silver necklace from where it lay within.   
  
Wordlessly he undid the clasp and placed it around my neck. I opened my mouth, tried to say something, but was quickly interrupted as I felt him push me back down onto the bed.  
  
"Kharl-sama, wh-what…?" I stammered, staring up into his violet eyes.  
  
"Shh…it's okay, Garfakcy," he whispered reassuringly before leaning down, firmly pressing his lips to mine. Startled at his suddenness, I felt my muscles tense, my fingers grasping desperately at the back of his shirt. But my shock didn't last long as I surrendered to that sweet warmth, that feeling of him on top of me.  
  
Pulling back, but only slightly, he stopped for a moment and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, the made quick work of mine as well.  
  
"You're going to have to pick those up later," I reminded him.  
  
"I know. It's okay," he replied, his hand sliding from view, fingers idly playing with the clasp on my belt, easily undoing it.  
  
Playfully, I felt myself nipping at him, casting a quick glance to the floor, wondering how my pants had gotten there.   
  
Curious, I looked back at Kharl-sama, who only smiled mischievously.   


*

  
I couldn't help but smile as I saw him laying there, naked, save for that little silver chain around his neck. So beautiful. So very beautiful…  
  
Absentmindedly, I let my hands wander, savoring the feel of his soft skin on my fingertips, the sound of his gasps as I stroked his thighs.  
  
In return I felt him arch his back, biting down into my shoulder as I pushed him down again. And again. And again.  
  
"K-kharl-sama!" he gasped, emerald green eyes watering with suppressed tears, his hands trembling violently.  
  
"It's okay…it's okay…" I whispered softly into his ear, running my hand down his chest, wet with sweat, trying to be as gentle as I could.  
  
"O-okay, then…" he whimpered softly, coughing. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, my heart pounding inside my chest, threatening to burst from all this love I had for him.   
  
Every moment, every small plea he uttered to me is etched in my memory. Forever. Treasured so dearly, held so close to my heart. Never to forget. Because by sunrise, he was dead.  
  
***Author's Note*** OHMIGAWD! *holding a tissue over her bloody nose* Erm, anyways, HUZZAH, I finally finished it! 23 pages, 10,638 words, 47,069 characters later, it's done! ^^ Kokoro is happy! But don't think it ends there, I'm working on a one-shot sequel, just to sum everything up…yep, sequel coming soon. Don't worry, it won't take as long as this last update to finish. ^^; 


End file.
